Bloodriver Natsu
by WeskerKing1
Summary: At the end of the Pein's Invasion, several secrets are revealed about our favorite blond. One of them being that he's a female, another being that his most trusted people were truly his enemies. Natsu, the true Naruto, ends up going to Youkai Gakuen, and meets a very attractive human male, and a very attractive vampire female, both of which he comes to love. Might change to 'M'.
1. Revelations

**Hey there guys. I have recently been watching and reading _a lot_ of ****ロザリオとバンパイア ****(Rozario to Banpaia) (rough translation of Rosario + Vampire), so I thought 'Why not start the spin-off of Rensa-sa Kami/Kyuuketsuki?' where Naruto ends up going to Youkai Academy instead of Cross Academy. I have recently gotten the first volume of season one, so I can easily start writing it (my desktop has _bad_ internet connection, which is why I didn't want to use an online manga reader). **

**Now know, this will not be the classic of Naruto taking Tsukune's place of the manga, thus getting the harem. Mainly because the first chapter of this story _will_ be rewritten, but only slightly. So Kushina will still be a Bloodriver, thus related to Akasha and Moka, making Naruto related to Moka as well. Naruto will be with a vampire, but most likely Shuzen Kalua (the older sister of Shuzen Koko, older half-sister of Akashiya (Bloodriver) Moka, and younger half-sister of Shuzen Aqua) or Aqua. Of course, the chances of those parings aren't likely, as I decided to write this story as a Fem!Naruto story. There aren't enough in the Rosario/Naruto community. So the paring might be TsukuneXMokaXNatsu(Fem!Naru). **

**Naruto in this story, not as powerful as last time (I'm removing her Uchiha heritage and Rin'negan. But she'll still be a Shinso and a Kuran, but her father will be a different person, an OC of mine), and people had a huge fit when I made Naruto weak in Chapter Two of Rensa-sa, thus I can't really have her needing Moka to take down all the other youkai like Tsukune does. Thus, making the creatures a little more powerful, with Natsu causing some major damage to them, with Ura Moka finishing them off after Tsukune unseals her. **

**Natsu's rosary will be a little like Moka's, but mostly like a normal one. Unlike a normal one, only two people can remove it, the person who loves him endlessly like Tsukune does Moka, and herself. That's how it's like Moka's someone who loves her endlessly can remove it, but unlike it she herself can remove it (but only when it's absolutely needed).**

**And I know I should be working on Child of Artemis, my Characters Read, Rensa-sa Kami, and Brianna Jun Fujioka, but I needed to get this out of my head, and I have a _bad_ case of writers block.  
**

**Now warning, this story has Fem!Naru, Dark!Tsukune, Moka, and Natsu, and this chapter has lots of Minato!Bashing, major Jiraiya!Bashing, Sasuke!Bashing, Sarutobi!Bashing, major Sakura!Bashing, and major Hinata!Bashing. It might of lemons later one, which will result in het!lemons, and fem!slash lemons.  
**

**This chapter starts right after the seal breaks in my other story (which is right after Pein dies). Enjoy!**

* * *

Konan's eyes widened as she saw the glowing mark on the back of the small blonds neck. **制限**, Limit. A seal that strictly locks away such kekkei genkai, a good 50% of the marked's chakra, and dishevels the remaining 50%, causing them to have abysmal chakra control, and about 75% intelligence **(A.N. Naruto has proven himself to be kind of smart throughout the series, thus he can't be a true idiot.)**. Thus, things Naruto anything Naruto could have inherited from his parents, whoever they were, **(Naruto never met Minato within the seal, I mean, do you think the Minato I enjoy writing would really care that much for his son? I doubt it. I mean, I like Minato, but I LOVE bashing him. It's **_**so**_** freaking fun!) **would be blocked. Due to the severe lack of chakra (50% might not seem like much, but with the amount of chakra Naruto has, 50% is a _ton_ of chakra), comes the disheveled chakra control, resulting in Naruto not even being able to use even the simplest of techniques (**Ninpou: Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Clone Technique) **ring any bells?). And the intelligence… does anything need to be said about that? With the intelligence that the marked person is left with, they are easily impressionable and easily manipulated.

'_Sarutobi must have used that to his advantage,_' Konan thought as she gazed at the tiny blond as he writhed in pain on the ground, as several red chains shot out of his body, connection to the walls of the cave, making sure he can't be moved, before several of the chains shot out of the ground, before surrounding Naruto, assuring he couldn't be attacked. The blue haired kunoichi's eyes widened in shock. The chains were clearly made out of chakra, and only one family she could think of that possessed _that_ kekkei genkai; the Uzumaki Clan of **Uzushiogakure** (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides).

And according to Nagato's findings in the old books found within the ruins of the village, a specific member of the family was nothing less than human. Uzumaki Kushina, blood adopted member of the Uzumaki clan and secret vampire of the Elemental Nations. Uzumaki Kushina, or Bloodriver Kushina as she used to be known as, was the strongest kunoichi to have been known. With her speed and strength, she was even more feared than Namikaze Minato, her 'husband'.

Konan was shaken from her inner thoughts as she heard Naruto scream. She watched, transfixed, as Naruto's body distorted as another symbol appeared on his body, right above the limit seal; **姿**, appearance. '_An appearance seal?_' Konan wondered, as the blondes hair grew down to his mid back (about three inches shorter than Moka's hair) and bleached silver for a few seconds, before turning to the tomato red that his mother was known for. And, to what would be much to the former blonde's chagrin when he comes to, Naruto's body shrank from his usual 166cm (5ft 4in.) to a smaller 152.4cm (5ft).

The rest of Naruto's body also slimmed down, resulting in his weight to go drown from the usual 50.9kg (112lbs) to 45.3kg (100lbs). His legs, once long for a male, become long and shapely, very womanly, most likely inherited from his mother, much like the rest of his body shape and hair. Unseen from Konan, Naruto's eyes changed from the electric blue that he used to have, to bloody red, his eyes slitting, much like how his eyes usually are like when he accesses Kurama's youki **(A.N. 'Naruto' learned Kurama's name earlier, Jiraiya actually trained 'Naruto' on mastering the youki that Kurama possessed, resulting in him absorbing the youko and his youki)**, before his pupils rounded again, and his irises darkening into a dark brown, resembling the color of fancy wine. His eyes changed again, this time becoming the jade green the Bloodriver family was famous for.

Naruto's body continued to shift, but only to a small degree, as most of the change had accord. His hips popped out, his posterior rounded, and his legs became long and shapely.

A final change occurred after the legs. Konan watched, transfixed, as two bumps grew out of Naruto's chest, settling on the size of a 32DD breasts, rather large for a fifteen year old.

'_Naruto was a... a… girl!?_' she thought incredulously.

From the shirt the _girl_ wore shirt, fell a rosary connected to a silver chain supported by a black choker than went unnoticed in her bulky tracksuits. Konan was able to feel an immense power radiate from the rosary. '_Is that a containment seal?_' Konan wondered, as the chains returned into the former blonde's body.

Hidden by her longer hair, two more symbols started to glow. The first one was a seal that would lock the blood of the specific bloodline stated. **玖の血****兰**, 'Blood of Kuran'. The seal would lock away any ability that Naruto (if that really was _her_ name) would have gotten from her Kuran blood. It was a very dark black, meaning it was made to hold until a specific person were to remove it. The one below was like the Blood seal, but was made to lock the memories of, and before, the age given. **五歳の思い出**, 'Memories of Age Five'. As it stated, the memories that Naruto had possessed at age five, and years before, would be sealed. Much like the Blood seal, the Memory seal was a very dark black, meaning only a specific person could remove them. The two sets of symbols were connected from a sealing line, meaning that once the first was released, the other would be released as well.

'_What could have happened that required those two seals to be placed?_' Konan thought as Naruto started to stand. A hidden seal began to crack as the former blond stood, before falling away completely. **自**, 'Self'. The seal was a very strong one, which required two fuujin-jutsu masters to ensure it works properly. The seal affects one's self, meaning their personality, thoughts, etc. In laments terms, it makes the marked a slave to those who marked him/her. It was a seal that was commonly used only in the old days, when clans needed willing servants and sex-slaves, the former so they didn't have to do work and the latter so they could repopulate the clan. Later they were used for the beginnings of ninja villages, so they could have loyal shinobi to work for the leader of the village.

In later years, the seal was only used for one type of shinobi; jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki live a life of hate, and if it weren't for the seal they would surely abandon the village. But nowadays, the seal was rarely used on even jinchuuriki, as most of the jinchuuriki are in lands that see them as heroes for their strength. Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire and Konohagakure in result, is the only country that see jinchuuriki as abominations for one reason. Many members of Hi no Kuni and Konohagakure no Sato are either civilians or clan members. Civilians don't understand the ways of ninja, and abhor killing and what isn't 'ethical'. Clan members are just too arrogant to think that a 'commoner shinobi' could be stronger than them because of a demon, and they believe that demons were made to obey them.

Thus they commonly used the 'Self' seal on their jinchuuriki and during times of war, war prisoners be them shinobi or civilian. The females are used as sex-slaves, whores, prostitutes, etc. The males are used for weapons, and if they possess a strong kekkei genkai, then the women are ordered to be impregnated by them so Konoha could possess more clans.

Naruto was the first person to have the 'Self' seal applied since the war ended. But due to how easy it broke, it was obvious that it was rather new, maybe only a few years old. And with the breaking of it, Naruto's true self could shine, in all of her sarcastic, arrogant, and slightly cold magnificence, in Ura's case. In Omote's case, cheerful, positive, kind, soft-spoken, and polite. **(I'm making Naruto A LOT like Moka, in case you didn't notice)**

As soon as the seal broke, Naruto's eyes snapped open, her green irises scanning her surroundings. "Wha-What am I doing here," she muttered quietly, her former loud and annoying voice, now quiet and _very_ feminine voice. Her new jade green eyes widened as her dainty hand flew to her mouth in shock, soft, pink lips shaped in a perfect 'O' before they were covered by her hand.

Konan stood there looking at the red-headed girl, former male. "Hello? Are you okay?" she asked, despite the fact that she knew that she was (relatively) fine, but she looked confused, having no idea where she was.

She turned her eyes to the blue haired woman in front of her, before asking rather timidly for 'Naruto'. "Do you know where I am? Who are you?" she asked, proving Konan's thoughts as accurate.

'_Clearly her memories from after the final seal was applied have yet to settle after it broke. But why…_' she pondered as she continued to look at the former blond.

"We are in a forest about twenty miles from the village," Konan spoke slowly, assisting the girl who was clearly misused by her village and her 'Ojii-san'. "And my name is Konan. Just Konan," she stated, answering her final question.

Naruto stood warily at the woman in front of him, her green eyes displaying distrust. "Okaa-sama told me to never trust a person who had the amount of chakra you possess, yet no last name," she muttered, causing the blue-haired woman's eyes to widen in shock. She could sense her chakra!? No one sans Nagato and Tobi had been able to do such a thing, not even Jiraiya. Naruto shook her head and held her hand out to Konan. "Name is Bloodriver Nastu," she stated, smiling cutely at her as _Natsu's_ memories started to resurface, and 'Naruto's' memories started to settle, filling in the five year gap.

Konan nodded once and instantly preformed her special **Youshion:** **Shikigami no Mai no Jutsu (Paper Release: Dance of the Formula Paper Technique)** disappear from sight as she traveled back to Amegakure along with the body of Nagato and his **Tendou (Deva Path)**, Yahiko. _Natsu_ blinked before sneering and dropping her hand.

"Bitch," she muttered to herself, the personalities of herself and her inner self having yet to completely return to normal. Though as soon as she said it, she instantly had a feeling of regret.

* * *

As she walked towards Konoha, her mind proceeded to come to terms of what happened after he was 'forced into submission' by Sarutobi. '_Okay, so Okaa-sama is dead, so is Sarutobi and Orochimaru. Little baby Uchiha abandoned the village because he didn't get his way and wasn't taught the __**Rasengan **_**(Spiraling Sphere)**_, though I bet Jiraiya-shoufu would have loved to obey the Uchiha and suck the 'Lord's' man clit, as women are obviously too masculine for the whiny-white haired asoko._' Natsu thought, as she sneered at the thought of the groveling old perverted man-slut. **(A.N. What? I enjoy bashing Jiraiya, as a **_**really**_** hate him. And shoufu is one of the Japanese words for whore, with asoko being one of the words for cunt.) **She didn't even feel regret, as she truly abhorred the man who _dare_ say he was 'Naruto's' kyoufu, and assisted with sealing Natsu's personality, powers, and even her _gender_.

Natsu sneered as she looked at the clothes 'Naruto' loved wearing. "_Kami-sama, 'Naruto' sure was an idiot. Orange is such an ugly color. That, and these clothes don't fit my figure at all…_' she thought as she approached the village gates, again not feeling regret for being so mean to someone.

She sneered in disgust again as he saw the crowd of villagers cheering 'Nauto's' name, along with Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, the famous **Konoha no Chijo De~yuo** **(The Slutty Duo of Konoha)**. The two had slutty smirks on their faces, obviously from getting gang raped by Pein's various bodies, and being able to swallow so much cum, not caring that he was the enemy. As soon as they saw Natsu coming instead of 'Naruto', they instantly glared at her, thinking that she 'stole' 'Naruto' from them.

Her sneer increased at the thought, glaring at the sluttiest girls in all of Konoha, Sakura because she's an open slut who'll fuck someone wherever they are, Hinata because she's a closet whore. She acts shy and innocent, but once she has you, you're hers. She'll fuck you 'till your body can't make any more semen, then she'll go for your friends.

Again, she felt no regret. She absolutely hated people like Sakura and Hinata. Hinata seemed okay when they first met when they were both eight. She was really nice and this sweet, content grin on her face. It was only later, that she realized that it was due to a vibrator having been placed in the whores ass and vagina.

Natsu walked past the crowd, ignoring their questioning looks, and the sluts' glares for 'stealing their man'.

She walked towards the epicenter of the blast from Pein's **Shinra Tensei (****Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**, which happened to be the direct center of the village.

All around her stood buildings in pieces from either the force of the gravity, or debris of buildings. She growled silently as some of the debris he found near the epicenter was from alley ways near 'Naruto's' apartment complex, with things written that pretty much said 'Get out of the village, filthy monster whore/demon', the first from people who knew of her true nature, and the latter from the civilians who only knew about Kurama.

"Disgusting _ningen_," the green eyed vampire spat out, the last word sounding as if it were the plague itself. "They dare insult a vampire such as I," she sneered, pissed that the people of his hometown could be so disgusting towards things that weren't 100% human, unlike other villages, such as Suna that saw 'Naruto' as a god after 'his' display of strength after saving Gaara.

She quickly took something from her back pocket and took a quick glance at it, an entrance form to Youkai Gakuen, sent to her personally by the Chairman, Mikogami Tenmei, one of the Four Dark Lords, alongside Touhoufuhai, her oba-san Bloodriver Akasha who was the co-leader, and Natsu's father Kuran Kunshu, who was the leader.

A couple days ago, this form was sent to 'Naruto' at Myoubokuzan, of course being the fool 'he' was, 'he' put it into one of the many pockets on the tracksuit, thinking it was from someone who planned on ruining 'his' plans on 'being Hokage', and muttered how 'such a fantastic ninja would never fall for such a stupid trap'.

Natsu spun around and walked away towards the complex her mother and father built before her father was killed by Namikaze for being 'an abomination of Kami-sama'. Kushina and Natsu lived in the complex until Kushina's death when Natsu was five, killed by a group of puritans (also known as inhabitants of Hi no Kuni) for the same reason as her husband.

* * *

Natsu lived in the complex (manor) for five more years, until Sarutobi appeared in the building and 'Naruto' appeared in her body, along with the change to male, content on ruining her vampire pride by being a whiny brat who was _way_ in over his head (and if a vampire says that, than you are _**way**_ in over your head) who couldn't even beat a civilian with no previous shinobi/kunoichi training.

Natsu shook her head to clear herself of the memories she had obtained from 'Naruto' when she noticed the condition of the manor. It was in shambles, vines were surrounding most of the house. In Natsu's opinion… it looked perfect.

'_No better home for a vampire. Or at least, outer appearance wise,_' Natsu thought as she opened the door.

The inside of the house was a huge contrast from the outside. The inside was perfect. Updated appliances, large rooms, nice leather furniture, 150" flat screen plasma TVs for every room besides the kitchen and the bathroom.

Natsu smiled as she walked into the living room and plopped onto one of the leather chairs in the room. She pulled out the entrance form and took a look at it. She filled out all of the needed information before she used the 'faker's' **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)** to quickly summon a toad and have him deliver it back to Mikogami.

'_As soon as I can, I'm getting rid of that disgusting contract with those _filthy_ things,_' Natsu sneered, before instantly feeling bad about saying such a mean thing.

"Why would I feel bad about saying that," Natsu muttered, before the emerald on her rosary glowed an eerie green light.

"_Your personality is returning to you, Omote. While mine is returning to me,_" a low, sultry voice **(Kind of like Colleen Clickenbeard's voice [Inner Moka for the English Dub])** stated, making Natsu's eyes snap down towards the cross.

"U-Ura-chan?" Natsu asked as the light dimmed to nothing. She scowled as she got up from the couch and went to the room she used to stay in. It was the second largest room in the house, being made specifically for her, the largest being specifically made for her parents.

* * *

**(A.N. I'm not really going to describe the room. I tried to earlier, and that failed epically, making it pointless to even try. Sorry.)**

The room was filled with books, the most updated electronics any teen could ask for, and clothes.

She walked up to one of the closets, it being one of the closets that didn't hold her casual clothes and formal clothes. The closet was full of similar clothes, being made of a white undershirt beneath an open, black shihakushou, only being held together by three "x"-shaped marks, and ending in a number of coattails. The final part of the outfit was a pair of black gloves with white "x"-shaped marks, and black sports bra. **(Ichigo's Version Three Bankai Outfit, plus a sports bra for Natsu's breasts)**

Natsu smiled as she put it on, putting her red hair into a high ponytail with her bangs falling over her shoulders **(Google 'Mio with a ponytail', or look at Rubi's hair during episode four of Capu2 if you want to see what it looks like, but the hair is red instead of black/dark brown, and the bangs are a little longer)**. She walked over to the vanity and applied some black eye-shadow, black eye-liner, and a bit of mascara before getting up to complete her outfit.

Walking over to a wall hanger in the room Natsu took the item that was hanging on it down, revealing it to be a black daitou, the hilt being a crimson red, covered in a black cloth. The guard being in the shape of a rather curved and jagged manji (the kanji for ban (Full)). The blade itself, while hidden by the scabbard, was made of interchanging obsidian steel and silver, making the blade the perfect weapon for fighting off vampires and other such youkai, with the blade curving as it nears the tip, and three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to the tip **(Tensa Zangetsu Version Three)**.

The scabbard was colored the same, beautiful onyx color as the blade, was about 148cm (4ft 8in) **(I had to shorten it so it would fit Natsu, as Ichigo is 181cm which is 5ft 11in according to the Bleach wiki, but 5ft 9in according to Google. Neither would fit Natsu well**) long, and at the end of the scabbard, was the head of a silver youko. The scabbard included three intrusions made for the intrusions of the blade.

The blade was charmed by Touhoufuhai for Kushina or Natsu to allow them to focus their immense youki into the blade, allowing them to increase the strength of her slashes, or shoot it outward. It was also charmed to react to even the most simple flux of their youki, allowing her to call it back if it were to be separated from them.

She walked up to another hanger and grabbed the sword that was hanging on it. The sword was an Ou-Katana. The tsuka-ito of the blade was braided from white and black material, with the tsuba being a bronze oval. The blade, while unseen right now, featured several intricate ornaments, the most notable being the relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. Another notable add-on to the blade, were various seals applied to it by Touhoufuhai for Kunshu, allowing it to cut through anything, including space, as it was charmed to cut through dimensional barriers.

The scabbard was black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on the far end. It also featured a yellow saego, the cord being used to tie the katana to the waist or back. **(For those who didn't know, the blade is the coolest blade ever, Yamato from Devil May Cry)**

Both swords were later taken to Touhoufuhai by Kushina to be charmed for Natsu, making the swords resize to fit her as she grew older.

Natsu smiled as she strapped the scabbard of her mother's sword onto her back, and the scabbard of her father's sword to her waist. The blades was given to her by her mother and father before they was killed.

* * *

She stood up and walked towards the door, before she heard the entrance of her toad summon. She stopped and turned to it, seeing him with a package on its back. She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow before walking towards the summon.

She grabbed the package before stabbing the toad with a kunai, killing it and officially expelling her contract with the toad clan. '_Sorry, but I could never subjugate myself to a toad,_' Natsu thought, thinking about 'Naruto's' memory of Gamabunta, having 'him' become his _henchman_ in order to summon him and his clan.

She instantly felt bad about killing the toad, of course, but it had to be done.

'_At least I can still use senjutsu (Sage Techniques),_' the red-head smirked as she thought of the foolishness of the toad clan. She sighed as she walked down to the dining room, still holding the package.

Sitting down, she opened the package. Within the box was a green suit jacket, white dress shirt, a green mini-skirt, a pair of black knee socks, and a pair of dark brown dress shoes.

"Well," she started, as her rosary's jewel started to glow, "I guess it could be worse, Ura-chan," she finished, thinking of what could happen at Youkai Gakuen, as compared to what could happen if she stayed in the destroyed Konohagakure.

"_Indeed_," agreed the 'Inner' Natsu, Natsu's sealed Bloodriver abilities.

* * *

**Well… the end wasn't as great as I would have hoped. But I needed to finish this chapter so I could get to the good stuff. **

**Also, I didn't include that long explanation of Natsu's new outfit and the swords for nothing. When Natsu isn't wearing her uniform or when she fights later on.**

**I also have an urge to make this story AU after Tsukune becomes a modified-human, purely because I want to see Natsu, Moka, and Tsukune as members of Fairy Tale. I mean, their goal isn't the worst. In my opinion, humans _need_ someone to rule over them, thus why America fought a war for independence against a hierarchy, and yet they have given the government so much power, and split citizens into various social groups. That's kind of redundant, don't you think? It's just their means of doing it that's wrong. I mean, humans aren't the… best of creatures. Their arrogant, their rude, and they have such an irrational fear of what they don't understand, that they hate them. **

**Moka is an example in Rosario, and then we have an actual event in history, Witch Burnings. Humans were so terrified of witches, that they took anyone they _assumed_ was a witch, and either burned him/her upon the stake, or drowned him/her. Now, mind you, they would look for any single thing to see if they were a witch. Be it the close they wear, any deformity on the face, etc. **

**So, in summery, humans aren't the best of creatures. In fact in my opinion, humans are the worst creatures to exist on this planet. For they can do things as disgusting as rape, child abuse, and some people who partake in such things sometimes enjoy the feeling they get from it! Humans, no matter how selfless they are, are always arrogant and self centered. When faced with a life or death situation that includes themselves and someone else, even if they are a loved one, they always prominently think about saving him/herself. Sometimes there are those that can overcome their selfishness and choose to save the other person, but they almost always choose to save themselves. **

**In real life, such a thing as self sacrifice is rare, it almost never happens, and when it does, it takes so much longer for ones decision to finalize. I know I'm technically bashing myself, but it's all true. **

**Thus, upon Aqua showing up to take Moka in Volume 8, Tsukune, Moka, and Natsu will be joining Fairy Tale. Sorry guys.**

**Sorry about my rant. But I had to get it out, as I most of my friends don't really listen to me when I rant, as I've been known to rant about the most random of shit.**

**Anyway, I've decided to forgo a poll, and make this story a TsukuneXMokaXNatsu paring. I put Natsu at the end, because even if she is one of the strongest of vampires (after she and Moka both completely awaken the Shinso blood given to them, and once her Kuran blood is awakened), she is still naturally submissive, in both forms. I imagine Ura-Moka as being a little more dominate than Ura-Natsu, but still more submissive than Tsukune when he becomes a Modified-Human. At least… in my story. **

**I'm not paring Tsukune with anyone else in the 'harem', because frankly, I don't like it. I like most of the girls in the harem, sans Yukari, or the 'Witch-Bitch', as my friends and I call her. Among that, with this being a Dark!Tsukune, Moka, and Natsu fiction, they would be joining Fairy Tale, thus going against what Kurumu, Mizore, Rubi, Yukari, Feng-Feng, and the rest of the protagonists of the canon manga are working to do, establish peaceful coexistence. **

**The reason as to why Tsukune, Moka, and Natsu are going dark in this, is due to me using an OC used by various Rosario + Vampire authors, that I have taken a liking to… Sekitan Ria, who I believe was created by MistressWindowyll, but I could be wrong. I absolutely love Ria's character, and totally wish she were a real character in the Rosario series. She'll always be in the background, manipulating the group, but won't make an actual appearance until after Moka goes with Aqua. **

**She'll be the one who talks Tsukune into asking Touhoufuhai for training, she'll be the one to stop Tsukune from turning into a ghoul instead of Kurumu, she'll be the one to make sure Tsukune becomes a 'True Vampire', and she'll be the one to awaken Natsu's Kuran and Shinso blood. Those last two events will truly be what turns Tsukune and Natsu dark. Tsukune and Natsu will be the ones to convince Moka, especially with Tsukune's new attitude, and Natsu's new strength.**

**Anyway, later. I need to work on the next chapter. **


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
**

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
**

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
**

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
**

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
**

**Until next time, good bye.  
**


End file.
